Witch Hunt
} |name = Witch Hunt |image = Witch_hunt.png |px = 300px |caption = Witch Hunt |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Ferelden |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt |start = |related = }} Witch Hunt is a downloadable content for Dragon Age: Origins that explores the whereabouts of Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds, who aided the Warden during the Blight. The final DLC for Origins, it was released on September 7th, 2010 for 560 Microsoft Points (US$7) on Xbox Live Marketplace or US$7 on the PC and Playstation Store. Witch Hunt was patched to version 1.1 on September 20th, 2010. Plot More than two and a half years have passed since the death of the Archdemon and the Blight's end, Ferelden is at peace, thanks to the effort of one heroic Grey Warden. The kingdom rejoices over the defeat of the ancient evil, and yet someone still wonders: what happened to Morrigan? She joined the Warden on a quest to destroy the Blight all for the mutual gain of her true purpose. Rumors claimed she had crossed the mountains beyond the borders of Orlais never to be heard from again, until now. Morrigan has returned and has been sighted in the southern wilderness. The Warden ventures out, to tie up loose ends, for one final confrontation.One of the possilbe ending, is you go with Morrigan through the mirror as "her love" Quests (main) (optional) Dialogue Companions , a Dalish warrior , a human mage , a Mabari war hound. It's the same dog you picked up during Origins and a different one if you didn't. Codex entries will reflect this for each version respectively.The differences between the Dog Notable Items Reward items The following items are carried over to a new or existing game when you unlock the relevant achievement. For Dragon Age: Origins: , obtained by unlocking the Varterral's Fall achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Through the Looking Glass achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Witch Hunt achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Time of Wood and Stone achievement. For Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening: , obtained by unlocking the Varterral's Fall achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Through the Looking Glass achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Witch Hunt achievement. , obtained by unlocking the Time of Wood and Stone achievement. New Creatures *Varterral *Hurlock Battle Mage *Hurlock Berserker Achievements A time of wood and stone.png|'A Time of Wood and Stone' Gathered the lost lore of Cadash Thaig. Through the looking glass.png|'Through the Looking Glass' Completed the scrying ritual. Vaterral's fall.png|'Varterral's Fall' Defeat the varterral on hard or nightmare difficulty. Witch hunter.png|'Witch Hunter' Completed Witch Hunt. Trivia *The pronunciation of Arlathan differs between Witch Hunt and Origins. *There are no rune slots in the armor or weapons of Ariane. The slots may show up on XBox 360 although it is difficult to get them to appear. *A conversation between two magi in the Circle Tower make a reference to the Harry Potter series of books and films: as one mage expresses a desire to own a pet, such as an owl, the other mage says with a sneer: "Owls? What kind of mage has an owl for a pet?" Another reference is present in a book about wands in the Mage Training section of the library. A note is scrolled on the book, saying, "What self respecting mage would use a wand!" *In the apprentice quarters two magi talk of rumors that the Warden once took a pirate woman and three greased nugs to bed, referencing two of the many sexual liaisons possible at The Pearl. *If an imported Warden was of Magi Origin, the dialogue between the two magi in the apprentice quarters will vary depending on the gender of The Warden and their choices during the Broken Circle quest. One variation they will mention, if the Warden is female, is that Cullen had a crush on the player. *Additional dialogue between two magi in the library involves a group of Ferelden refugees in Kirkwall and the Free Marches, referencing the setting of Dragon Age 2. *Morrigan's line about a "harrowing to come" might be a possible reference to Dragon Age 2, as several of her lines are similar to Flemeth's dialogue in the Dragon Age 2 "Destiny" trailer. *Finn's default staff is named Vera after Jayne Cobb's much-beloved gun in the TV series Firefly. *In one of the random banters, Finn talks about war dogs and how they will bring back useful items; specifically, his conversation references the found cake from Origins. *At least two references to Anders, the spirit healer from Awakening, can be found. One can be found in the School of Spirit section of the library of Circle Tower where the book "Spirit Healers through the Ages" has a drawing of Templars being eaten by a tiger named, "Ser Pounce-a-lot". Party banter between Finn and Ariane also reveals one of Anders's early escape attempts during his apprenticeship, where he jumped into the lake surrounding the Circle Tower and swam away during the weekly exercise session. The Templars were unable to chase Anders initially because of their heavy armor but were able to apprehend him a week later. This incident brought an end to the weekly exercise sessions. *The name of the achievement "A Time of Wood and Stone" may reference the book "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R.R. Martin, from which Dragon Age has drawn inspiration. *A book in the Circle Tower library is named "Lothering Heights", an apparent reference to Emily Brontë's novel, "Wuthering Heights". *The book "Of Hammers and Witches" may be a reference to the Malleus Maleficarum. *The book "Ines Arancia’s Botanical Compendium" references Ines, a minor character who may be encountered in Awakening. Patch Witch Hunt was patched to version 1.1 on September 20th, 2010 in order to fix some bugs. This updated version contains the following changes:Witch Hunt patch notes * When importing from a post-game save, your conversation with Morrigan in the Witch Hunt module will properly reflect the choices you made in Dragon Age Origin's "Dark Ritual" plot. * The game will automatically save after Witch Hunt's final cutscene. * Players who were getting 'Unable to Load Area' are now able to play the DLC. Bugs *The game may assume that The Warden refused Morrigan's Ritual in Origins even if it was performed. Bioware Acknowledgment of Dark Ritual BugBioware Witch Hunt Bug Thread This occurs on PC and Xbox if a post-epilogue savegame is imported directly from Origins or carried through Awakening and/or Golems of Amgarrak. The bug also occurs on PS3 if a Golems of Amgarrak savegame is imported. If the Warden did the ritual himself, an early indicator to see if the import is bugged is at the start of the game when speaking to dog. If the line "You'll help me get the child back, won't you?" is available as shown here, the imported save game is fine. *It was intended that a savegame file be created at the end of Witch Hunt for export into Dragon Age 2. Unfortunately the export file is not being created in the initially released version of the game. Bioware has acknowledged this bug and is working on a fix. References External Links *Victor Wachter announces Witch Hunt, the last DLC for Origins *Debut Trailer Category:Downloadable content Category:Witch Hunt